


Through Time and Space

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Sterek Explorations [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mates, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: A witch casts a relocation spell that sends Derek back in time 6 years. Stiles and the rest of the pack have to get him back, but how will everyone from 6 years prior handle the situation? And will Derek be able to handle keeping clear of his mate?





	

**Author's Note:**

> just playing around with an idea. hope you guys like it at least a little bit.

                2016

“Stiles!” Derek shouted as they all sprinted through the woods. It was cold and dark, the air thick and their breath hanging in front of their faces. Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Jackson had been tracking a witch in the area. She had been kidnapping women at random for the past few weeks with seemingly no motive beyond what Stiles had theorized. They had yet to find her captives but she was getting stronger. Derek, however, was starting to panic. She had cast a spell masking all scents around them. He couldn’t smell the witch, his pack, or his mate.

                “Derek! We’re near the edge by the lavender rows!” Stiles yelled through the distance. Some time a year ago Stiles and Lydia had decided to plant various flora around the preserve. This served two purposes, the first being that he, Lydia, and Deaton would have many potential spell ingredients at their disposal all along the property. The other reason being that Stiles and the others could use them as landmarks to get their bearings when things exactly like this occurred. Derek began to make his way towards his mate’s voice. As soon as he was in eyesight he felt a small wave of relief, until the witch stepped into the nearby clearing and screeched at them.

                “Fuck,” Scott and Stiles grunted.

                “You have been a thorn in my side, Alpha Hale,” she sneered and began to chant something under her breath. Stiles’s eyes widened and he ran towards Derek, but a flash of light over took him and suddenly Derek was nowhere to be seen.

 

 

 

                2010

Derek was dizzy. He felt leaves under his feet and could finally smell the scents of others again. But time felt off. It was warmer now and he didn’t know why. Then the smell of Stiles found his nose. It was sweet and as addicting as ever.

                “Derek?” he heard Scott chirp from behind him. He turned and saw both Scott and Stiles. He didn’t even bother to really examine either of them before flinging himself forward to wrap around Stiles’s frame. He buried his face in his neck and took a deep breath. He ran the tip of his nose along the inside of his throat and jaw.

                “Umm, ok. Not that I’m objecting to some very surprising affection, but why? And are you scent marking me?” Stiles asked, body tensing. It was then that Derek really breathed him in. The smell was…it wasn’t wrong. It was just different. It was pure Stiles without the layers of Derek underneath. When he looked at the pale flesh along the neck and shoulder he saw no claiming bite. When he looked up at Stiles’s face he found short, buzzed hair. He looked…he looked 16. Not 22.

                “Wait…what is – what happened?” Derek backed away from both of them and clenched his fists.

                “Well, weirdo, we were looking for you because Scott was going to get some more training in since we really need to deal with the Jackson issue on top of the Peter issue. But then Scott lost your scent for a few minutes before you suddenly reappeared. And now you’re all…wait. Why do you look different? Your hair is longer,” Stiles stepped closer and dragged his eyes up and down Derek’s body and face.

                “You smell a little different too,” Scott’s nostrils flared.

                “We weren’t just fighting a witch?” Derek panicked.

                “…No. Are you ok?” Scott cocked his head.

                “Something is wrong. I was – we – we were tracking a witch through the preserve. She cornered us and did something. I – you were running towards me, then there was a flash of light. It’s the last time I remember,” Derek stumbled through. He began to look around the woods that surrounded them and saw that they were not like they should be. There were no trails that Stiles had made, no lavender, no hollyhocks, no mint, no valerian, no apple and pear trees, only earth and the faintest smell of wolfsbane in the distance.

                “Did you hit your head, dude? None of that happened,” Stiles was eyeing Derek with concern.

                “I need Deaton. And Lydia. I need to figure out what happened. That witch did something,” Derek growled somewhat and fumbled for the phone in his pocket, which was now broken.

                “Whoa, whoa. Wait. Lydia? Why the fuck would you need Lydia?” Stiles demanded. His stance was now aggressive and angry. Then Derek finally realized what was going on – the scent, the appearance, and the confusion. He knew exactly what the witch did.

                “Fuck. God damnit!” Derek growled and flashed his eyes, red overtaking his irises.

                “Holy shit,” Scott mumbled and took a step back.   

                “When did that happen?” Stiles gaped. 

                “I need Deaton. Now,” he barked.

                “Ok, ok. Calm down, sourwolf. Let’s get you to the vet,” Stiles teased, trying to break the tension. All three of them were rigid and anxious. The smell was overwhelming to Derek, it was sour and bitter. He wanted, needed, comfort. But he couldn’t get it from his mate. Not now. His mate didn’t know he was Derek’s mate yet. His mate was only 16. The witch threw him back in time about 6 years and he had no idea how he was going to make it back.

                They piled into Stiles’s jeep, Scott sliding into the back and Derek taking the passenger seat. Scott was submitting to Derek now, albeit in a benign way. 6 years ago he was not an alpha, but being one in this moment was making Scott unconsciously bend to his instincts. As they drove Derek had to fight now to slide his hand over to sit on Stiles’s knee. He usually did that when he was the passenger seat. Sometimes, at stoplights, he would lean over and nuzzle his neck – his beard tickling Stiles and making him giggle. He couldn’t do that right now and it’s all he wanted. In the future, and fuck did he hate thinking about it that way because being thrust into the past was scary, the jeep usually sits in their garage, very worse for wear. But they kept it for nostalgic purposes, and because Stiles very much refused to give it up. They had their first kiss in the jeep after a very rough night fighting a rival alpha who entered the territory. The alpha had kidnapped Stiles to lure the pack out and kill Derek. He underestimated them and was defeated. As soon as Derek got Stiles into the jeep he cringed as he smelled the other alpha all over Stiles’s clothes. And Stiles’s was shaking, fear and exhaustion coming off him in waves. Derek simply pulled Stiles into his lap and began to scent him all over, ridding him of the alpha smell. Comforting him. Holding him tight to his chest. Eventually their eyes locked on one another and they kissed softly in the darkness of the quiet street where they were parked. Then Derek took him home, the spent all night wrapped around each other with Derek kissing every inch of him and telling him over and over again how he belonged to Derek and no one else. Derek felt an ache in his chest knowing that it wasn’t going to happen for another 3 years. If he was stuck here, in this time, he wasn’t sure he could go that long without being with his mate.

                “Derek?” Scott whispered from the back.

                “Yea, Scott?” he replied.

                “Why do you smell sad?” the younger man asked.

                “Because I am sad,” Derek confessed, his voice tight.

 

 

                2016

“Where the hell did you send my mate, you fucking cunt?!” Stiles screamed.

                “Aww, the little human upset that I sent his big, bad wolf away?” the witched heckled, circling them as she sent the trees bending around them.

                “Bring him back. Now,” he ordered.

                “Or what? You’ll cry? Try to guilt me into undoing my spell with your feeble emotions?” she cackled.

                “Or I’ll rip you apart, piece-by-piece,” Stiles warned. He then flicked his wrist and her skin tore along her right leg. Blood was pouring down her skin as she shrieked in pain.

                “You – you’re – “ she gasped.

                “Their emissary. And the alpha-mate. And I am far more powerful than you are, even with all the women you have been harnessing for energy. You will tell me what you have done with Derek or they will never find what is left of you,” Stiles’s eyes were glowing now and he stalked closer to the witch.

                “I sent him away. Not far away, exactly. He can be retrieved,” she cowered. She realized her mistake. She had thought Stiles was just a human member of their pack and no threat.

                “Where?” Stiles growled.

                “You mean when,” she revealed.

 

 

                2010

“So, Derek. Apparently you smell sad. And you think some things happened that didn’t. And are all around confused. We are too, by the way. It would be super great if you started at the beginning so we can figure out what’s going on,” Stiles said gently as they parked in front of Deaton’s office.

                “I will. After we talk to Deaton,” he replied and they walked around back to enter the building. Deaton was bending over a table with several texts before him and a cold cup of coffee near his left. When looked up when they came in and tilted his head in confusion. He could tell something was wrong.

                “Boys,” he nodded, “I suppose you are here for my help.”

                “Yes. It’s…something very bad happened. I need you to fix it,” Derek began. Deaton took another step forward and gave Derek a thorough once over. He noted all he differences that the younger men might not have noticed. The werewolf was older, with a bite on his shoulder and another tattoo peeking out from other his sleeve. And, most notably, the wedding band on his ring finger.

                “Oh my god,” Deaton proclaimed.

                “What?” Stiles interjected.

                “Derek, I need you to tell me what happened,” Deaton said gently.

                “I was – we were tracking a witch. Scott, Stiles, Allison, Jackson, and I. You and Lydia were at the house with Erica, Boyd, and Danny. Liam was following up on some leads with Cora. But the witch did something. She cast a spell and I ended up here,” Derek replayed.

                “Literally none of that happened. Who is Cora? And Liam? And since when do we worked with Jackson?” Stiles interrupted.

                Deaton held up his hand to silence Stiles who was ready to launch into some drawn-out ramble, “What year is it, Derek? For you.”

                “2016,” he answered.

                “No…its 2010,” Scott furrowed his brow.

                “Not for him, Deaton started, “This Derek is from…well, he’s about 6 years ahead of the rest of us. My guess is that witch cast an intricate relocation spell.”

                “I’m sorry, what?” Stiles gasped.

                “Can it be undone?” Derek ignored Stiles’s reaction.

                “It can. But someone on your end would need to fix it. I can’t send you back from here,” Deaton pressed.

                “Stiles can probably figure it out. Especially is Lydia helps. But I don’t know what’s happening there. Or if you guys are even safe,” Derek murmured.

                “I can do what?” Stiles stepped in again.

                “Not you now. You later,” Derek stared at him.

                “Is he seriously from the future?” Scott sought confirmation.

                “Yes,” Deaton breathed out, “I can feel the static around him, white magic thankfully. Whoever your emissary is in 2016 can fix it.”

                “How long does it take?” Derek questioned.

                “Well, assuming they have all the ingredients on hand and the right spell book it shouldn’t take more than another 24 hours,” Deaton shrugged.

                “Hold on. Stop. You’re from 2016?” Stiles stepped into Derek’s space and eyed him up and down again, “Whoa. You’re married?” Stiles grabbed his hand and held it up, looking at the silver band on his finger.

                “Don’t answer that,” Deaton warned, “You can’t tell us about our futures. Well, not more than you already have.”

                “Are you kidding? I definitely need to know so many things. Who did you get to marry you? Is she grumpy too? All broody and mysterious? Does she also love leather jackets and drawn-out silences?” Stiles quizzed. Derek took and deep breath and sat back against the counter.

                “No. He’s not grumpy. He doesn’t like drawn-out silences, but he does like leather. Not that he wears any. And I think he’s plenty mysterious,” Derek thought fondly about the time Stiles stole his leather jacket and wore it every day for 2 weeks. When he got it back it smelled strongly of Stiles, like his scent was now permanently embedded in the material. After that he almost demanded Stiles wear the jacket before he had to leave for long missions, that way he could take his scent with him. A soft smile played across his face.

                “He?!” Scott and Stiles said in unison.

                “Don’t tell them anything else,” Deaton reminded.

                “Yea. Sorry,” Derek tensed and scrubbed his hands down his face, “What do I do now? While I wait?”

                “I guess…go home. Try to relax. There’s nothing you can do,” Deaton finished, “Just trust your emissary in the future, whoever they are.”

                “He’ll get me back. Once he figures it out he’ll go without sleep until he fixes it. He’s…determined. About most things,” Derek smiled.

                “Good. Scott, Stiles, take him back to his house and stay with him. I’ll be in touch as well. Let me look into a few things and I’ll come by. And remember, no matter how much Stiles annoys you, do not reveal their futures. It could jeopardize everything,” he reiterated.

                “I know. I don’t want to change the future. Trust me. It’s good. We’re happy. Aside from the witch issue,” Derek shrugged.

                “One final question, doc,” Stiles half-shouted, “If this is Derek from the future then where is current Derek?”

                “The same person cannot exist in the same space at once. Our Derek is existing in a void, sleeping, in a sense. When this Derek goes back to his time ours will reappear. We’ll catch him up with events and move forward. Believe it or not, this is not the first time I’ve dealt with something like this,” the vet offered.

                “Think of it like Bucky Barnes in the Marvel comics. You know, when he gets frozen and woken up later? 2010 me is just in stasis,” Derek explained. Stiles looked at him mouth agape and Scott looked equally surprised.  

                “Since when do you read comics?” Stiles grinned.

                “Since future you made me,” Derek sighed. Stiles started laughing and Derek toyed with the wedding band on his finger absentmindedly, needing comfort.

 

 

                2016

                Stiles found out it was a relocation spell after lightly torturing the witch. As soon as she revealed where she sent him, or when, rather, Stiles completely obliterated her in a vortex of black smoke. All that was left was magical residue on the forest floor. Scott called Allison and everyone was now filled in with the new issue at hand.

                “Ok, I have the reverse spell here, but we need some things that I do not have in our stockpile,” Lydia said from her spot in the armchair and spell book in her hands.

                “Alright, what do we need?” Stiles got out a pen and paper for notes.

                “Murdock root, dead sea salt, volcano ash, and sting nettles,” she listed.

                “Ok, some of that we have on the preserve. Erica and Boyd can go collect them,” he started, both betas nodded and headed for the door, “The rest we might have a little more trouble with, I’m guessing.”

                “I can get you volcano ash. When my dad went to St. Helen’s years ago he dug up a bunch to bring back with him. Apparently it’s good at keeping Wendigos away,” Allison spoke up.

                “Great!” Stiles, beamed, “now we just need the salt.”

                “I mean; we can probably order some online. There are people who sell it. But I worry it won’t be legit and we will just be wasting time,” Lydia lamented.

                “Or, I can buy Jackson a round trip ticket to Jordan and he can harvest some for us,” Stiles suggested.

                “I’m sorry, what the fuck?” Jackson spat out.

                “Calm down, puppy. I’ll go with you. We can put the charge on Derek’s black card and get a private jet straight there. I’ll give you a blow job over the ocean,” Lydia purred. Jackson took in a deep breath and relaxed, “Plus its much faster than flying commercial.”

                “Fine,” he rolled his eyes and Lydia laughed.

                “Good. I’ll book it now,” Stiles groaned. He pulled up flights on his laptop as Allison left for her dad’s. Scott hung back on the couch and rolled an apple back and forth between his hands.

                “Great. Before we leave I have one more thing we need to do. I think it will make you and Derek feel a lot better,” Lydia stood.

                “What’s that?” Stiles narrowed his eyes.

                “You need to knock me out,” she grinned.

                “Always the sly one, Lyds,” Stiles hummed and made his way toward their supply cabinet.

 

 

                2010

                Derek, Scott, and Stiles were pulling up to the old Hale house. It was still a burnt husk and Derek frowned as they approached. They rebuilt it after him and Stiles got together. He had insisted after the loft became too cramp. Derek had rented various apartments to keep them all close but it wasn’t enough. Stiles went out and found a crew, putting Derek in charge of design. It took a few months but they brought it back to its original splendor, though with a few more bedrooms and bathrooms and another house built nearby as the pack would continue to grow. After they got married the built a third, smaller house on the property for Stiles’s dad.

                “Oh yea…” Derek frowned as he pushed the door open.

                “I’m guessing it doesn’t still look like this 6 years from now,” Stiles glanced at Derek’s sad expression.

                “No. No it doesn’t. I…I rebuild it,” Derek sighed.

                “So, this is really tough on you, huh?” Stiles asked.

                “Yea. I don’t like being away from my mate and my pack. Especially with the witch having been attacking when I was sent back here,” Derek grimaced and clenched his fists.

                “Mate? That’s kinda cute,” Stiles smiled.

                “You would think that,” Derek chuckled.

                “See, future Derek smiles. I like this version of you,” Stiles laughed.

                “He’s not a different version, Stiles. He’s the same person,” Scott corrected.

                “Yea, yea,” Stiles flapped his hands, “So, you really aren’t going to tell us anything about our future?”

                “No,” he stated.

                “Grumpy Derek is back,” Stiles drawled and sat down on the porch. Scott sat next to him and Derek paced back and forth, “I bet they’re fine though. Your pack.”

                “Probably. They are strong, even if I’m not there,” Derek revealed.

                “You said that you were out with me, Scott, Allison, and Jackson. Does that mean we’re your pack?” Scott tested.

                “You know I can’t answer that,” Derek reminded.

                “I know, but it sounds like we are,” Scott crossed his arms over his knees and watched Derek move from one side of the house to the other.

                “You said Lydia, Deaton and others were there too. Is one of them your mate? Maybe that Liam person?” Stiles waggled his brows. Derek glared at him for a minute before turning away again trying not to think about how much he wanted to wrap around Stiles and kiss him until he stopped talking.   Suddenly Derek stopped and looked out into the woods. Scott stood up and looked in the same direction, both smelling the air and watching the trees. The next minute Lydia emerged from the shadows and approached the trio.

                “Lydia? What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, confused and surprised.

                “Seems future me was deadest on sending me a message,” she complained.

                “What?” all three of them blurted.

                “Hello, future Derek. I have something to pass along to you. Very cryptic and all,” she yawned, “I was trying to sleep but I was insistent.”

                “How did you get a message to us from the future?” Stiles quirked.

                “I cannot reveal my secrets, not that any questions were really answered on my end. I am just supposed to tell you that your mate has it all figured out. It just might be a few days before they can reverse the spell. And do not give into any of Stiles’s annoying demands. That was repeated a few times,” she explained.

                “Thank god,” Derek deflated and leaned back against the wall.

                “Anything else? I have to know more about married, future Derek,” Stiles leaned forward.

                “No, Stiles,” Lydia rolled her eyes and tightened her coat more around her shoulders. Then she joined them on the porch.

                “You’re going to hang out with us? You are usually extremely put off by both me and Stiles,” Scott raised his eyebrows.

                “Maybe I want to see this weirdness play out. I mean, future me wormed her way into my dream to give a message to future Derek, somehow sent back to the past, which is our present. Why would I not hang around for this?” Lydia snickered and jostled Stiles’s shoulder. Derek felt the ache in his chest again. Lydia and Stiles had always been somewhat close and became very intertwined as they became adults and came into their own. There was never anything to worry about between them but right now he was jealous. Lydia’s hand was still perched on Stiles’s arm and Derek really wanted to wrench it away and scent him all over. Stiles smelled nothing like him and it was driving his wolf crazy. It was whining and clawing him from the inside, desperate to be close to his mate.

                “Let’s go inside. The fireplace works and it can warm us up,” Derek suggested. All nodded and moved into the house. Derek wrinkled his nose and it filled with the smell of burnt wood. He set up the fireplace and pulled the sparse furniture closer to the fire. The mattress in the corner looked as sad and lonely as he remembered, but he grabbed all the extra blankets from a nearby closet and handed one to each of them. Scott and Lydia sat on the larger couch while Stiles sat on one end of the loveseat. Derek elected to sit near him, hoping to appease his wolf some. The candles around the room and roaring fire filled the space with a warm light. Derek tried not to stare at his mate’s face but it was impossible. The light danced across his strong jaw and perfect cheekbones. Had it been their future he would waste no time pushing him down on the couch and burying his face right in the crook of Stiles’s neck. He wanted to trace his throat with his tongue and let his scent settle into the younger man’s skin. He wanted to pull off all their clothing and take Stiles apart slowly in front of the fire. He wanted to watch his lithe body writhe and squirm beneath him. Not being able to touch him right now made the last time they were intimate feel so far away.

                “Derek? You’re staring,” Stiles gave him an odd look.

                “Uh, sorry. I’m trying to process things. A bit lost in thought,” Derek sighed and looked to the window across the room.

                “You miss your mate,” Scott noted.

                “I do,” Derek said quietly and stared at his hands instead, spinning his ring again.

                “I’m sorry you’re apart right now, but you’re going back. It’ll be ok,” Stiles comforted and squeezed his forearm. Derek’s entire body shuddered in pleasure to feel Stiles’s touch. When he looked up to the eyes of his younger mate he saw the eyes darken for a minute before he removed his hand and looked away.

                “S – sorry,” he stuttered.

                “No. It’s ok. Just really tired is all,” Derek countered.

                “I’m guessing all of this is stuff probably wore you out. Why don’t you take a nap or something? We’ll all stay here and keep watch. Stiles definitely has a laptop in his bag and likely has plenty of movies downloaded. We can entertain ourselves. You just rest,” Lydia soothed.

                “I’ll call Allison and let her know where we are. She can swing by later with food and more blankets,” Scott smiled and walked out to the porch.

                “You guys sure?” Derek assured.

                “Yea. I mean, you right now is super grumpy and definitely hates me, but future you is fun enough that I’ll stick around and watch you sleep in a super non-creepy way,” Stiles half-joked.

                “I never hated you, Stiles,” Derek informed.

                “Really? Because you are awfully short with me. And always shoving me into things,” Stiles deadpanned.

                “I get over how annoying you are,” Derek chuckled and stood up from the moved to the bed. He stripped off his jacket boots. He laid down across the bed and pressed his face into the pillow, the pillow that smelled nothing like his mate. He bit back a whimper pulled the blanket around his shoulders. Everyone else fell into a comfortable silence gathered around Stiles’s laptop; Lydia let her head rest on Stiles’s shoulder while Scott settled on the floor at their feet.

 

 

                2016

                After Lydia and Jackson left for the airport Scott remained in the living room so Stiles didn’t have to be alone, but he was tired enough that he just wanted to go to bed. Without Derek around to hold him and keep him grounded he felt like crawling out of his skin. Scott waved him off as Stiles made his way up to his bedroom. Well, their bedroom, his and Derek’s. He toed off his shoes and pulled off the flannel he was wearing before diving into the bed. He stole Derek’s pillow and breathed it in deeply. The smell of his mate calmed him some but he still felt a deep sadness threaten to spread through his entire body. Even though he knew he would have Derek back soon enough it was still near agony to not have him nearby. He squeezed his eyes shut and fought back the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. After a fitful half hour of tossing around in the bed he fell asleep.

 

                _Stiles found himself standing in the old Hale house. The one that had rebuilt. It was cold and dark, still covered in ash and dust. He moved through the house and remembered the first time he stumbled through here. Derek was pensively stalking through before snarling at Stiles and Scott. It was comical to know that he would eventually drag a lot of noises out of Derek, none of which were associated with anger or disgust. As he wandered into the old living room he found Derek sitting on his old mattress with his back to the wall._

_“Derek?” Stile choked._

_“Stiles? You’re – I’m dreaming,” Derek mused, face twisted in confused anguish._

_“You are. And I am too. I think when Lydia and I cast the spell to have her share a dream with her past self it carried over to me. So we’re sharing a dream. Leave it to me to semi-screw up a spell and have it work in my favor,” he shrugged._

_“I miss you,” Derek whispered._

_“You think I don’t miss you too, sourwolf?” the younger man simpered before clearing the space between them to clamor onto the bed. He pressed his face right against Derek’s chest and went boneless in his arms. Derek held him tight and buried his nose in his mate’s hair._

_“How much longer?” Derek pressed, Stiles slowly dragged his face up to Derek’s and put their lips together. They ghosted for a moment before they crashed together with rough desperation. Mouths opened so their lips could mingle and lick against each other. Eventually Stile’s reluctantly broke the kiss to actually answer him._

_“No more than a day and a half,” he panted before bringing their lips back together. Derek groaned and pulled Stiles fully into his lap, legs astride his hips. Stiles rolled his against Derek’s and moaned unabashedly. Tugging at his alpha’s shirt he pushed it up to get his hands on the hard flesh beneath._

_“God, Derek. Not even a full day and I’m so needy for you,” he whined as Derek pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor._

_“You’re always needy, baby,” he teased and nipped at Stiles’s bottom lip._

_“Then maybe you should just give me what I need and stop sassing me,” Stiles quipped as he rolled them over so Derek braced himself above._

_“So bossy,” he laughed and unbuckled Stiles’s belt. He unzipped the pants and worked them down his husband’s long legs. Stiles smiled up at him to find his mate’s eyes. They were dark and vulnerable._

_“Yea, well. Maybe I wouldn’t be if you just gave me what I wanted,” Stiles undid Derek’s pants in kind and was quick to shove his hand into the black briefs and grab the hard length hidden there. Derek gasped at his partner’s long fingers wrapped around his erection and bucking into his fist, “Mmmm, someone is eager.”_

_“Fucking, of course I am,” he moaned and pressed Stiles harder to the bed. He rolled their hips together so their hardened cocks would grind against each other. Derek growled and latched onto Stile’s neck over the claiming bite he placed there a little over 2 years prior. He licked over the raised scar and shivered. Stiles threw his head back against the pillow and spread his legs to accommodate Derek more. Slotted together their bodies undulated, flesh rubbing against flesh. Derek hooked his thumbs in Stile’s boxers and pulled the fabric down beneath his cock and balls. There was precome beading in the slit at the head and Derek bent down to lick it up. Stiles sputtered out incoherent declarations. Then he began to repeat Derek’s name over and over again like a prayer._

_“Oh, baby. Just let me take care of you,” Derek grinned and took the entire length of Stiles in his mouth without warning. He hollowed his cheeks and worked up and down the shaft while keeps the smaller man’s hips pinned to the bed. Using his other hand, he fondled Stiles’s testicles and rolled them between his fingers, letting the weight of them warm his palm._

_“Fuck. Derek. Need you,” he whined. Derek responded by swirling his tongue around the tip again, leaving Stiles breathless and more desperate. He slowly pulled his lips off with an obscene pop and looked up to see his lover’s face flushed and fixed on Derek’s._

_“Climb up on daddy’s lap,” Derek winked as he sat back on the bed._

_“Jesus,” Stiles moaned and climbed onto his lap in seconds. He rocked their hips together and clawed at Derek’s biceps._

_“Need me to finger you open nice for me?” Derek licked the shell of Stiles’s ear and grabbed his ass, spreading the cheeks to let his cock drag along the opening._

_“It’s a dream. No need for prep. Just get inside me,” he all but begged. Stiles grabbed the base of Derek’s dark erection and lined it up with his ready hole. He sank down on it, the tight heat enveloping his lover’s dick._

_“Stiles,” Derek breathed out in a broken, desperate sound._

_“God, yes. Feel so good,” Stiles grunted as he slowly rose his hips again and brought them back down again. The drag of the cock inside him was everything Stiles needed and Derek was falling apart under him._

_“Stiles, fuck. Don’t stop,” Derek cried, “Stiles – oh – yes!”_

_Derek was had a tight hold on Stiles’s hips and squeezed his eyes shut, seeing his mate’s lips open as he worked himself over on Derek’s cock would push him over the edge too quick. But closing his eyes proved to be somewhat of a mistake. He didn’t see the edges blurring and things falling out beneath them. Suddenly he couldn’t feel Stiles anymore._

_“Derek?” Stiles gasped, shaken from his pleasure. He started fading before Derek’s eyes and he grabbed at him to catch nothing in his fingers._

_“Stiles?” Derek called out before he woke up._

 

 

                2010

                Derek startled awake to see Scott, Lydia, and Stiles all staring at him with looks of utter shock on their faces. He stopped on Stiles’s face to see his cheeks red. Then he remembered his dream and looked down to his lap to see tenting in his pants.

                “Oh, damnit,” Derek buried his face in his hands and wanted to fade away too.

                “Umm, Scott. Let’s go take a short walk outside,” Lydia tensed, tugging Scott towards the door.

                “Yea…” Scott followed without looking at Derek at all. Derek continued to keep his hands over his face and took deep breaths.

                “So,” Stiles broke the silence, “That sounded…interesting.”

                “That was embarrassing,” Derek grumbled and brought the pillow up to his face too and boring his nose deep into it. It muffled his voice but he knew Stiles would hear him regardless.

                “I mean, normally we could pretend like that didn’t happen but I’m guessing it might mean something since, you know, you’re married. To a man. And probably don’t dream about other people,” Stiles tested. His face was still red and he was frozen where he sat.

                “I – I’m,” he couldn’t even think of how to respond.

                “Are we – “

                “I can’t tell you,” Derek cut him off.

                “Why not? Because – “

                “Because I don’t want to screw it up. I can’t handle not having that. I don’t want the timeline to change and to lose everything,” Derek blurted, he was twisting the ring on his finger again and biting back tears. It was all so fragile and that became clear now. If Stiles knew too much he might behave differently. He might change course and maybe they never get together.

                “Derek. Stop. Calm down. It’ll be ok. We aren’t going to change anything,” Stiles stressed.

                “But what if we do? You have no idea – “ Derek’s throat tightened and he let his head fall back against the wall. He breathed slowly and tried to collect himself. He was so focused on calming down he didn’t notice Stiles crawl next to him on the bed until the warm body was pressed to his side. Stiles grabbed at Derek’s hand and linked their fingers together. Derek’s entire body relaxed at his mate’s touch.

                “Derek. Shhh. It’s ok,” Stiles let his cheek rest against Derek’s arm.

                “You don’t understand. I can’t – “

                “You can’t lose your husband. Which is…me?” Stiles interrupted.

                “Stiles,” Derek hissed.

                “Ya know what? I get it. Ok? Did you forget I’m not stupid? Please tell me I’m smarter in the future. Can I at least make you laugh?” Stiles jostled his body.

                “You do. You always make me laugh,” Derek revealed and turned his face to finally really breath Stile’s scent in.

                “That make you feel better, buddy?” Stiles chuckled.

                “Yes. So much,” Derek groaned.

                “Then smell away, weirdo,” Stiles laughed again, “You really don’t hate me.”

                “Never did. Like I said,” Derek murmured and pulled Stiles closer.

                “So. Am I allowed to know when this goes down? Do I top? Do you top? Do I at least lose my virginity before I graduate? When do – “ Derek stopped his endless questioning by hitting Stiles in the face with a pillow.

                “Glad that still works,” he smirked and watched Stiles smile as he shoved the pillow away.

                “Ok. You won’t tell me. I guess I’ll just keep pining away knowing there’s at least a light at the end of the tunnel. Though, I gotta say I’m surprised you settle for me,” the younger man pointed.

                “Settled? Stiles, baby. You are not settling. You’re perfect,” Derek stressed.

                “You called me ‘baby’,” Stiles preened.

                “No teasing. Besides, you like it,” he kissed Stiles’s temple.

                “I bet I do,” Stiles blushed again.

                “You can’t tell anyone. If people know they might behave differently,” Derek reminded.

                “Can I tell you? You know, when you get back or wake up or however this works?” Stiles sought.

                “Probably not. I mean, I remember how I was back then. I wasn’t in a place to handle anything remotely resembling a relationship,” he sighed.

                “You aren’t exactly a ball of fluff, that’s for sure,” Stiles blurted.

                “Hey, I soften up. Eventually,” Derek smirked.

                “You really won’t tell me?” Stiles asked again.

                “No. I’m afraid you’ll get too eager and jump the gun. Besides, I make the first move. You’ll just have to be patient,” the wolf grinned and bent down to run his nose along Stiles’s jaw. He felt Stiles shudder against him and turn to let his lips graze Derek’s cheek.

                “You have no idea how much I want to, but we can’t,” Derek whispered.

                “Are you my first kiss?” Stiles quietly asked.

                “No,” Derek offered, “But we happen soon after that. And, if it helps, I get extremely jealous when I find out.”

                “Really?” Stiles bit his lip in disbelief.

                “Yea. My wolf practically wanted to claw that person to shreds. Scott ended up training with me for 6 solid hours after because I was so upset,” he revealed to his young mate.

                “Does the you I have now…does he like me?” Stiles perplexed.

                “Yes. But not in a way he knows how to understand. He just knows that he spends a lot of time thinking about your lips and ass,” he laughed.

                “Oh. Well then,” Stiles amazed and looked up into Derek’s eyes, “I guess I can wait until you end up thinking about more of my parts.”

                “It’s still going to be at least a day until future you gets me back,” Derek told him.

                “I’m the one doing it?” Stiles questioned.

                “I’m not telling you more than that, but yes. You are a very determined person. About most things,” Derek finally just let his body relax around Stiles entirely and wrapped his arm around the boy. Stiles responded by turning his whole body into the embrace.

                “I bet we could try taking another nap. Maybe one where you don’t wake up screaming out my name. Which will paint all of my masturbatory fantasies from here on out,” Stiles snickered.

                “Please don’t talk about that right now. I just had a very good dream that I did not get to finish,” Derek groaned as he pushed Stiles onto the bed further so he was lying on his side.

                “Well, I am fully capable of – “

                “You menace, no. We’re going to sleep. Because smelling you is enough to keep me and my wolf nice and settled,” Derek manhandled Stiles further up on the bed and pulled his body flush to his chest. Stiles made no effort to fight him on this and melted against the larger man.

                “Sourwolf,” Stiles quipped and let himself fall asleep with his future partner behind him.

 

 

                2016

                “I can smell your arousal from down here. Stop that,” Scott shouted up from the living room.

                “Hey, you try going to sleep in a bed that smells like your mate, only to end up sharing a dream with them. He started it, what with his lips and hands,” Stiles sauntered down the stairs.

                “We talked about you waxing poetic about Derek’s anything,” Scott reminded.

                “I get to do that as long as he’s magicked somewhere faraway,” Stiles argued and grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge.

                “Dude, he’s not faraway. He’s probably like, right here. Just 6 years ago,” Scott surmised.

                “He is. Right in the corner over there. We were definitely having some nice and lovey sex,” Stiles went on.

                “Ugh.I hate you,” Scott took a swig of his beer and Allison came through the door.

                “I’ve got the ash. My dad was happy to hand it over when I told him what we needed it for,” she beamed.

                “Good. Now we just need Lydia and Jackson to get back with the salt and we can get started,” Stiles breathed out in relief.

                “What else do you need us to do?” she asked.

                “Knock me unconscious until they get here? I hate waiting. I’m all worked up and need my mate back,” Stiles whined and sprawled across the big armchair that he usually cuddles Derek in.

                “We could marathon all the Marvel movies until they get back,” Scott suggested.

                “Then the Harry Potter movies,” Allison followed up.

                “Can I also get very drunk?” Stiles countered.

                “Yes,” Allison rolled her eyes in response.

                “Then I agree to your terms,” Stiles downed his beer and shook his empty bottle in Scott’s direction.

                “Such a child,” Scott groaned as Stiles just smiled and sank back into the furniture.

                “And you love me,” Stiles sighed. They did end up marathoning all the movies. Erica and Boyd came back with the nettles and Murdock during Age of Ultron. Lydia and Jackson returned during Goblet of Fire. Stiles was, thankfully, sober by then and quickly worked on the spell they needed. He got everything mixed up and had to wait for it to reach the boiling point required for the next step. Lydia had the words he needed to repeat highlighted. Once the mixture was ready Stiles chugged down the absurdly bitter concoction and tried not to wretch. He quickly repeated the required passage the needed 3 times and waited. Everyone braced themselves when suddenly everything became, for the lack of a better word, fuzzy. The edges of every surface softened and bright light filled the center of the room. In the center of the light the room peeled away and suddenly the room appeared exactly as it did 6 years ago; charred and unmaintained. Stiles stepped through it while Lydia stood by at the ready should the spell go awry.

                Stiles found Derek sitting next to the younger version of himself, fingers intertwined and both mooning over each other, “You know, I’d be jealous if you weren’t eyeing up me.”

                “Holy shit,” the young Stiles gasped at his older self.

                “Yea, yea. Be completely amazed,” he laughed.

                “Thank god. I was going crazy not being able to…all the things I normally do with you,” Derek tensed.

                “Hey. I think we just take this as an opportunity to have a very interesting three-way,” Stiles chuckled.

                “He is only 16,” Derek was incredulous.

                “He’s me. I can totally consent for him. And I know for a fact he would be down,” older Stiles leered.

                “He is not wrong,” younger Stiles added.

                “Why do I love you?” Derek groaned.

                “You know why,” his Stiles smiled and pulled Derek in for a kiss.

                “So, I take it you guys are leaving then?” Stiles asked from the couch.

                “Yea. We kinda need to get back. There are some tiny humans who need our attention,” the older Stiles shrugged. Derek rolled his eyes and gave Stiles that look he disliked.

                “Tiny humans? Like…kids?” the younger speculated.

                “No future information for you,” the elder pointed and wrapped his arm around Derek’s waist.

                “Can you just tell me one thing before you go?” the younger pressed.

                “You can ask, no promises on the answer though,” he replied.

                “My dad. Is he still alive? With you guys? Happy and everything?” he sought.

                “He is. With his wife and all,” Derek relented.

                “Wife?” he gasped.

                “No more. We tell him anymore and we both know he will cause all sorts of shenanigans,” elder Stiles taunted.

                “It’s true. You will get into all the mischief,” Derek relented.

                “Ok, younger me. You need to be patient for this hunk of sexy man. He needs time. But also, don’t let him give you as much crap as he usually does. He really just needs a hug. Seriously, he is all cuddles all the time. So, hang in there and all that other encouraging business,” Stiles rambled.

                “I became aware of the cuddling several hours ago. It’s good information to have,” he winked.

                “Good. Now that we’re all caught up we’re going to head back. Derek is going to give me a blow job and then make me some tea,” older Stiles waggled his brows.

                “I’ve never wanted to finish highschool faster than I do right now,” the younger bemoaned.

                “Don’t even get me started on what he can do with – “ Derek covered his husband’s mouth and narrowed his eyes.

                “I thought we agreed not to reveal too much,” Derek reminded. Stiles licked his hand and laughed as he jerked it away, “Child.”

                “You love it,” Stiles retorted.

                “I do,” Derek hummed.

                “Any time now, boys,” Lydia shouted through the portal.

                “The lady calls. Be good past me. Or, at least, don’t be worse than you’re going to be,” he laughed.

                Stiles watched as his future walked through the light and disappeared.

 

                Back in the kitchen in 2016 Derek tugged his husband upstairs, much to the chagrin of the rest of the pack. Stiles smiled warmly, now remembering the moment where all his patience paid off, with Derek kissing him in the jeep that stands idle in their garage.


End file.
